Of A Warmer Nature
by roamingandwriting
Summary: Phineas Flynn always has had a warmer nature about him. Isabella focuses on the warmth he gives her all year long, through the colder and the warmer seasons. Happy, season based one-shot.


***Author's Note* Woah, that's two new stories in one day! This is just a one-shot, as opposed to my other new story; go check it out if you get the chance to! This was originally intended for Gone In a Flash, but got too long for it. I hope you all enjoy!**

Isabella enjoyed the changing of the seasons. While she loved winter, she loved the small window of transition from the icy air to the warmer breeze. She loved summer, but adored the way the summer breeze was tinged with a chilly bite, the leaves slowly changing their color from an evergreen to a tinge of deep scarlet on a soft yellow. She loved the transition from autumn to winter, the air changing to such a cold she swore icicles would form on it as it blew by her. She loved how, no matter how cold it got, Phineas Flynn was always of a warmer nature. His positivity illuminated their explorations through dark caves, shining brightly in his lopsided grin. She could always take his hand and feel his warmth, his energy, his love, no matter what the weather.

It was a cold winter night, the wind pounding and howling at the door in disdain. Snow flurried by in the harsh blizzard, the entire neighborhood covered in an icy rush. The fire was quietly humming, spitting out embers on occasion. The gang sat inside, as Ferb handed everyone hot chocolate. The cocoa was sweet and a milky brown, bringing bursts of warmth and color into everyone's cold cheeks. As the night wore on, it became clear that no one was getting home in that weather. The boys had dragged out battered mattresses and sleeping bags, some electing to sleep on the couch or lean against the chairs.

Isabella was wrapped in a blanket with Phineas, the pair snuggling next to the crackling fire. Phineas had become quite used to a friendly touch with Isabella; he had always held her hand, but as their teen years emerged the two had just gotten closer. He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath warm and filled with the scent of cocoa.

She leaned against the boy, her arms wrapped around him, tugging him closer. He was warmer than anyone, regardless of how cold it was. Maybe it was his positivity, his love to help others… Whatever it was, it helped her wariness of the snowstorm outside, and she too drifted into a deep sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms, the two spent the night with their friends sleeping above them, but in their own little world all the same. The blizzard subsided halfway throughout the night, but the group was already drifting through dreams.

It could even be during the spring time. The air was warm, the birds were chirping their yearly song having returned from their winter flight, and the last clinging fingers of winter finally let spring take their place. He and his quiet brother had built a fortress in the sky, where the spring air could best be appreciated. They all floated upwards, landing softly in a building that stood as tall and wide as a castle, hovering in the bright blue sky. Not a cloud could be seen, and Isabella breathed in deeply.

Phineas took her hand, showing her around in his jubilant manner. He would show her the wonders that he and his brother had created, his smile never fading. She would gasp, purposely overacting for his happiness. The creativity in his eyes and the passion for his work would make her fall in love with him all over again. He would make eye contact with her, and her heart would melt for him. He would offer his hand to her once more, which she would always take, and show her the rest of their latest invention. She would nod dreamily at his excited rambling, and smile softly to herself at the warmth he radiated in the group.

Maybe it was the more subtle changes of the season that made her happy. Spring transitioned into summer in a graceful manner, with less of the bitter anger of winter into spring. It seemed more like a dance, taking the other's hand and dancing until it was time to go. If that was the case, spring took the summer's hand and gracefully let it whisk it away until the next year.

The days became warmer, the sun's presence ever clearer. The skies remained a perfect blue, the clouds puffy and white when they appeared. The summer was the boys' favorite time of year; it was when they got the most time to do what they loved best; inventing and having fun with their friends. The best part of summer was that it was so long that they could take breaks sometimes, unlike winter or spring break where the fun had to be fully had and crammed into two weeks at a time.

They could take a day off and point at clouds, grinning and laughing together as the sky painted a perfect picture of a dragon, a knight, a butterfly. Buford insisted on seeing some woodland pixies while Baljeet saw textbooks. Ferb remained as quiet as usual, Phineas seeing new ideas for inventions. Isabella saw butterflies, the same kind Phineas always gave her. He would roll over and look at her eagerly, his elbow resting in the rich dirt, his hand supporting his cheek. She would grin with excitement, rolling over to look at him as well. The soft grass would sway in the breeze, tickling their arms and faces. Isabella would rip out some grass, tossing it lightly at the redhead's face. He would laugh with childish glee, and she could feel the warmth emanating from him as he returned her thrown grass in the same manner.

When it came time for summer to change to autumn, however, it felt far more gradual. The leaves seemed to bend to the upcoming season, changing their colors in a graceful but tired manner. Summer slowly drifted away, waiting for its turn in the coming year. The group slowly trudged to school on the first day, but not Phineas. Never Phineas.

He would walk with confidence in his step and a glint of excitement in his eyes. Buford was half-asleep behind them, and Baljeet had to periodically stop and wake him up. Ferb was quiet, showing no preference to being off or going to school, but Isabella knew he loved summer just as much as Phineas did.

Sometimes she would ask, on that long walk to the bus stop, how he was always so happy in the mornings.

"How do you do it Phin? Every morning we have to wake up and go to school. No really big inventions until the weekend or break; how do you do it?" she would inquire, her voice soft and with a hint of love.

He would smile at her, his stride remaining excited and ready for the day. "It's really easy, Izzy. All I have to do," he said as he took the first step onto the bus, "is remember that every day is one day closer to summer!"

"It's so far away though," she would say, confused as they sat down on the bus together. The air was punctuated with Buford's snores and Baljeet's incessant waking of him. "Doesn't that bother you?"

He would knit his eyebrows, thinking. "No, it doesn't," he would finally claim, his voice firm and decided. "If I thought of everyday as an obstacle, I'd never hop over them." His face gave way to his affectionate smile, one he would always give her when he spoke to her. "No, it doesn't bother me. Summer's right around the corner," he continued as he pressed his face to the bus window, "We just have to turn around it!"

He would hop out of his seat as the bus pulled into the school, grabbing Izzy's hand as they stepped off the bus for their first day of school for the year.

He turned and looked at her with happiness emanating from him. "You ready, Izzy?"

She smiled with a blush, and the two took a dramatic step into their new school, the rest of the kids following behind them.

She would gaze at his face as he stared with wonder in his wide eyes at his new surroundings. She would giggle quietly to herself as he pointed out how cool the murals looked, how nice the pathways were. Isabella looked at him, and felt almost enchanted just by doing that.

Isabella felt his warmth emanating from him as they went through their school years together, their autumns fresh and exciting, their winters cold and cheery. She felt his warmth through the warm spring days and nights, through his excitement at their new project during the even warmer summer. She held his hand throughout all of it, reveling in his kind and happy presence.

Phineas Flynn was always of a warmer nature, his kindness emanating in his every action, his every word. There's something to be said about the warmth of a person in the colder, darker times. There's something to be said about those who can make a warm situation even better. There's something to be said about Phineas Flynn, and his passion and love for his friends. His warmth was always there, and when he turned to Isabella he knew what was fueling it; eventually. Phineas Flynn was always of a warmer nature, and so he let his warmth shine and embrace all those around him.

**Happy little story right? I wanted to add some extra positivity to my stories to counter when I make myself and others sad with some of my other work. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review with your thoughts; it means a lot to me!**


End file.
